


Traitor

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casually Referring To Your Totally Platonic Work Friends As "Baby", Ex-Villains, Gen, Hospitals, Masked Vigilantes, Short, Superheroes, Treason, Villains, mentions of the death penalty, teaming up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: In a world with heavily regulated superheroes, the most dangerous-yet-helpful vigilante is hospitalized, meaning that her identity is now known to the Agency of Heroes.





	Traitor

Bianca lies rigidly on the hospital bed. With her _curious_ line of work, the hospital scene is not new to her, but this is her first time there as a traitor. Since she left the Agency of Heroes, she's been considered a criminal, even with her personal hero work. Actually, personal vigilantism is probably more of a sting to them than her leaving the Agency in the first place.

Her eyes dart towards the door opens up. In comes the newest official superhero, Mega-something-or-other. He's identifiable by his bright red suit; the Agency loves primary colors. Bianca was forced to wear bright blue when she was there.

"Hello, Masque," he says. "May I still call you that?"

"You would whether or not I agreed."

His polite smile comes out as an uncomfortable grimace. "I'm sure you're aware of your situation."

"I guess I'm going to jail?"

"Prison," he corrects. "You're accused of treason, Masque! Don't you know personal vigilantism is illegal?"

Seething with irritation from years of frustration she's had to squash down, Bianca sits up and gripes, "Right, because I wanted to spend my whole life with the AoH breathing down my back! I was only in there so I wouldn't get arrested for not reporting my powers in the  _first place_ \- "

Her body racks with a violent coughing fit. The superhero comes forward and starts patting her back.

"Don't exert yourself," he hisses. "We're not going to let you die before we can have you arrested."

"Oh, it's great to know you guys really care about me!"

Bianca wheezes, but she seems to have calmed down for now. She lies back in the bed.

"You're just here to torment me, aren't you."

"No, I just wanted to inform you on the situation and offer my condolences. You used to be my favorite superhero."

"Sure, kid."

"I guess that's why they say you shouldn't meet your idols. Uh...when you're healthy enough to get out of the hospital, they'll put you on trial. Probably in a few weeks. Whatever happens, good luck."

"I won't tell the Agency you said that, just in case they try to declare you enemy of the state as well."

Another uncomfortable grimace. "Well...Goodbye. Get well soon."

"Peace out, kid."

The superhero nods, turns on his heel, and leaves. Bianca watches the door close.

Someone rolls in through the window. Bianca narrows her eyes and recognizes him as Timmie Bigtop, the ex-clown-themed-villain turned clown-themed-vigilante. He's about as half as wanted as she is since he never reported his electrokinesis and became a villain instead - though he was always an incredibly minor one. And now, him helping her, that just makes things worse.

"Thought that guy would never leave," Timmie says. He sits down on the edge of the bed. "How's it goin', B?"

"Man, you don't even take off your clown makeup for this?"

"Why would I? I look hot."

"Ehh..."

"Oh, please, B, glittery purple makeup is in the  _now_ ," Timmie says, waving his gloved hands around his face. "But that's not what I'm here for. Are you okay?"

"Kinda."

"Can you walk? 'Cause we're bustin' out of here."

Bianca furrows her brow. "That's a horrible idea."

"So is waiting like a sitting duck to get tried for treason. You're basically going to the gallows."

"They don't hang people anymore." As if the three-drug cocktail is somehow more appealing.

"Okay, but if they  _did_ , would that really surprise you?"

"The AoH? Nah. They probably have an electric chair in their basement, too."

"Oh, goodie, I've been on one of those."

Bianca rolls her eyes and throws the blankets off herself and sits up. Still, she's hesitant to leave. "You know they're just gonna track us down. The AoH is real intense. I don't think it'd even be safe if we left the country."

"We don't have to. I have connections, baby!"

"The underground network of criminal clowns?"

Timmie huffs. "You can't tell your superhero friends about us!"

"I don't  _have_ superhero friends anymore, Tim."

He helps her to her feet, then leads her towards the window.

"You're going to have to jump through the window," Timmie says. "There's a tree right next to it, which is where I was hiding during your emotional conversation with Hero-Boy. You think you can get there without getting hurt?"

"I just fell out of a building," Bianca says. "I'm not going to let that happen again."

**Author's Note:**

> o yea these are some Whole-Ass OCs that i have. i should make a longer story about them someday but until now,, Enjoy My Friends
> 
> (i listened to the talking heads while writing this lol)


End file.
